1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games, and more particularly is directed towards a three-dimensional word game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to me is that cited in the file of my copending patent application Ser. No. 494,984, of which the instant application is a continuation-in-part.
To elucidate, my copending application teaches a three-dimensional word game which comprises in the preferred form a 3 .times. 3 .times. 3 cube for receiving letter pieces, there being 26 letter-receiving spaces disposed on the surface of the cube. In playing the game, players take turns placing one or more letter pieces onto the cube. Words are formed by tracing a path between consecutively adjacent letter pieces. Two letter pieces are said to be "adjacent" if any of their respective exposed faces adjoin either side-to-side or corner-to-corner when they have been played onto the cubical rack. By "consecutively" is meant that, in order for a word to be spelled out, its first letter must be adjacent to its second, its second must be adjacent to its third, and so on. These concepts are illustrated in great detail in my copending application, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the particular embodiment of the cubical rack and associated letter pieces described in my copending application is rather unique, I have found that the letter-placing aspects of the invention described therein may take the form of other and equally suitable embodiments. It is to such alternative embodiments that the instant application is addressed.